Gerard da Gangsta
by slytherininyourbedforwaffles
Summary: Gerard is a Gangsta! What will happen when he meets Frank? You probably shouldn't read this. (Frerard, My Chemical Romance)


**Note: **I wrote this a long time ago. Do not take it seriously. None of my fics are ever serious, and are often full of grammatical errors/misspellings. I am a lesbian teenager. I don't know anything about gay sex, except that if you do it this way you're probably gonna get an STD of some sort. Also, I do not own Frank Iero or Gerard Way. Now, if you wish to lose 3000 brain cells, keep reading.

"You're going to hell," the ugly blonde chick sitting next to Frank on the bleachers whispered. Frank stared at her. "Wut." He stared more.  
The girl glared at him. "You fuckin homo gay. You fuckin fag."  
Frank was about to reply when he heard a sexy man voice. He turned around.  
"Sally likes da D." The sexy man thrust his hips. "Sally wants da D."  
Frank assumed he was referring to the blonde chick. He watched the disgust on Sally's face grow.  
The sexy man thrust his skinny hips more. "MmmMmm. Dat's wut Sally wants. Sally wants da D."  
The sexy man's pale face shined with shiny sweat. His hazel eyes stared at Sally, incredibly wise and serious. "Da D," he said. "Da D."  
Sally looked really annoyed. "Would you shut the fuck up," she said in a mean tone.  
"No," the sexy man said in a sassy tone.  
"Get the fuck out of here," Sally said.  
"You get da fuck outta here, ho," the sexy man sassed back.  
The sexy man was really hot and sexy. He had really emo black hair, really emo black skinny jeans, and a really emo black hoodie. His eyes were lined in emo black eyeliner. He was so emo, and that turned Frank on.  
"My name's Frank." Frank interrupted the people's sass battle rudely. He fucking interrupted them. His mother would not be proud.  
"My name be Gerard, but cuz I so gangsta, you call me Gee. Gee cuz I gangsta," said the sexy man.  
Frank smiled. The way Gee spoke - so poetic! So intelligent! Frank thought he was in love.  
"That's a great name," Frank said.  
Sally stared at them in disgust. "You're both going to hell," she said.  
"Fuk off," Gee told her. She got up and started walking away, throwing one last evil glare over her shoulder. She was so evil. Frank bet she worked for Satan on Friday afternoons.  
"You be real hot," Gee whispered into Frank's ear. His warm breath tickled Frank like it was made of tickly fingers.  
Frank felt butterflies head banging in his little white tummy. "You are too," he said to Gee.  
"Dank you," Gee replied. He looked around. "Dis pep rally's lame, do you wanna git outta here? I got weed. Lots of motherfuckin' weed."  
Frank was slowly being wooed. He felt his heart swell. "OK."  
"Cool," Gee said. "Come on."  
He led Frank out of the gym, making sure no teachers saw. Teachers don't like it when students smoke pot and shit.  
Gerard and Frank were in the bathroom. They locked the door to make sure no one came in and saw them. They sat on the sink counter, gettin high.  
"This weed," Gerard sighed. He sounded different.  
"You sound different, Gee," Frank said frowning.  
"I know. I stop being street when I'm high."  
Frank was confused. "Wut?!1!"  
Gerard looked over at the bathroom stalls. "Listen up, motherfuckers. It's story time."  
Frank looked at Gerard confusedly. "Who are you talking too?" He asked.  
Gerard sighed. "You wouldn't understand." He shook his head. "Anyways, the reason I can only talk normal when I'm high is because it calms my levels of sass. My levels of sass are just so big when I'm not high that they have to find an outlet. So I get all gangster-like. It's all very scientific."  
Frank nodded. "That makes sense," he said.  
Gerard looked like he was going to cry. "It's the reason I had to move here. The kids were bullying me because of my sass levels. And when they found out I'm gay it just got worse."  
Frank gasped. "Gee!"  
"I know," Gerard said, voice full of sad sorrow. "It's a terrible story."  
Frank and Gerard stared at each other's emotional eyes for a few moments. Then Gerard leaned closer. Frank's breathing got all fast. It was the breathing of love.  
Gerard's big mouth engulfed Frank's small mouth. He pushed Frank down on the counter, pinning his arms down real dominating-like. Frank felt his little friend in his pants stir. His little friend wanted to have sex.  
Gerard moved down Frank's neck, sucking on his Caucasian skin. Frank moaned a little bit like a whore.  
"I'm gonna take your shirt off," Gerard murmured into Frank's skin. He took his shirt off.  
Gerard sucked on Frank's nipples like a parasite. Frank could feel his friend in his pants swell.  
"Oh yeah." He moaned. "Oh yeah."  
Gerard began unbuttoning Frank's pants. He then pulled them off.  
"Wait," Frank said, stopping Gerard. "Let me take your clothes off too."  
Gerard nodded and Frank got off the counter. He pulled off Gerard's clothes.  
They were both naked, and their big reproductive organs were fully erect. They stood at about 8 inches, minimum. Someone's ass was gonna hurt later.  
Gerard stared at Frank's penis.  
"What?" Frank asked.  
Gerard smiled. "You have a big dick."  
"So do you."  
Frank and Gerard got their dicks wet in the sinks, cuz they didn't have any lube. They then proceeded to fuck.  
Frank went into Gerard's butt, because Gerard's butt was the biggest. He thrust his hips back and forth, doing the dance of the love gods. He slapped Gerard's ass, and Gerard squealed like a pig.  
Frank reached under Gerard and started rubbing his dick with his small hands. They looked like two naked children playing a game of sexual Twister. Actually, Twister was already pretty sexual. But whatever.  
Frank pumped Gerard's dick faster. He slammed into his booty harder. It was the gayest moment in both of their lives, and it was beautiful.  
"I'm gonna come," Gerard sang to the bathroom. "Imma come!"  
"Me too," Frank said.  
They both moaned like they were eating a really nice meal. Then they came all over the place, disgusting white stuff covering the floor.  
"That was fun," Gerard sighed. "I'll clean up our mess." He got some paper towels.  
"Cool," said Frank. "I'm gonna wash my dick."  
When they were all cleaned up, Gerard stared at Frank. "We should do this again sometime."  
"Totally," Frank said.  
He smiled smilingly as he imagined what would happen next time.


End file.
